Lynda Van der Klok
'Lynda Van der Klok '(May 7, 1960 – October 31, 1978) was the best friend of both Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett and the girlfriend of Bob Simms. She was a victim of Michael Myers during Halloween, 1978. Biography Early Life Lynda Van der Klok was presumably born in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois to unknown parents. At some point, her little brother was also born. At another point, in her school life, Lynda met her two best friends, Annie Brackett and Laurie Strode and also her boyfriend, Bob Simms.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] 1978 Massacre Making Plans with Bob talk with Laurie.]] On October 31, 1978, Lynda walked home from school with Laurie and complained about all of the tasks she had to complete the next day. As the two reached the Suburban part of Haddonfield, Annie managed to catch up to them and asked why they had left her behind with Lynda only saying that she never showed after they waited for an extremely long time. The girls then watched as a suspicious man in a car slowly drove past them, his eyes not leaving them. Annie called after him that "speed kills" after the car sped up and it suddenly stopped, startling the three of them. After it ultimately drove off, Laurie exclaimed how Annie would one day get them into deep trouble just as Lynda asked if Annie was still letting her and Bob come over to the Wallace house that night. Annie sarcastically told her that she wouldn't want to get her into trouble but then agreed after Lynda explained how they had been planning it all week. Lynda then reached her house and told Annie she would let her know what time her and Bob would be there. where Annie went.]] Later on that night, Lynda and Bob arrived at the Wallace house and, after kissing and making jokes about Annie and Lindsey Wallace, they enter the house only to find it completely empty and dark, not knowing that Annie had already been murdered earlier that night by the suspicious man in the car from before, Michael Myers, and they also didn't know that he was still in the house. In order to find out why no one was home, Lynda called Laurie, who explained that Annie had gone out to pick up Paul. Lynda was ecstatic and said goodbye to Laurie as Bob took her upstairs where the two slept together. Afterwards, Lynda asked him to fetch her a beer from the kitchen and he was adamant at first but ultimately went downstairs where he was then murdered by Michael who ambushed him. Death using a phone cord.]] After killing Bob, Michael took his glasses and put a bed sheet over himself, entering the bedroom where Lynda sat filing her nails. When she looked up, she assumed it was Bob and tried to convince him to give her a beer, however, he remained silent and only stared at her. Lynda then grew bored and decided to call Laurie to see if there were any updates about Annie, not realising that the figure was slowly sneaking up behind her as she entered the number. Just as Laurie picked up, Michael wrapped the phone cord around Lynda's neck and began to choke her with it, a confused Laurie only being able to hear the cries from Lynda. Eventually, she took her last breath and fell to the floor, dead. Post-Mortem After killing her, Michael spread Lynda's corpse, along with Annie's and Bob's, around the bedroom of the Wallace house. They were all later discovered by Laurie who went to the house to check if they were okay. All the corpses were later taken in for examination by the Haddonfield Police Department and also given a proper burial. Legacy Laurie's Revenge Lynda's death, along with Annie's death, was one of the main reasons Laurie trained herself after surviving the 1978 attack in order to defeat Michael Myers once and for all. Forty years after Halloween 1978, she did attack him head and ended up burning him alive underneath her home, however, it is unknown if it actually killed him.[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]] Myers Documentary The deaths of Lynda, Annie and Bob all encouraged investigative journalists, Dana Haines and Aaron Korey, to create a documentary surrounding the 1978 massacre. However, the two never managed to finish the documentary as they never gathered enough information and also ended up becoming victims of Michael themselves. Personality Lynda was known to be the ditzy and sometimes forgetful one in her small friend group. When Laurie was worried about forgetting her chemistry book in school, Lynda simply laughed and her and went on to list all of the school books she would forget on a regular basis. She was also quite energetic and silly, especially when talking to Bob. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" (mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Michael Myers